My Cold World
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Sen's alone in his world because he's gay and feels like he's the only one who is. After a bad confrontation with his friend Yoshimori's girlfriend, he believes his an ugly, disgusting person. Can Yoshimori help him?


**Here's a little one-shot for the SenYoshi fans out there. I read a manga and I got inspiration, so I apologize if this plot is similar to the plot of that manga.**

**My Cold World**

I looked out at the giant Christmas tree in Karasumori Square, during the winter ball set up by Karasumori Academy's PTA. The snow fell gently around me as the small trees lit up around the over decorated giant one. The happy couples walked around me, pointing in awe at the giant Christmas tree and happily cuddling up to each other. I pulled my scarf over my mouth and looked back at the tree, tears slowly pouring down my face.

My name is Sen Kagemiya, and I'm a "disgusting" gay. I always thought I was just different, not disgusting. But, today changed everything I thought about myself.

This morning –x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"So, are you going to the winter ball?" I asked Yoshimori as we walked down the hall of Karasumori Academy. He shook his head and we stopped walking.

"No, I don't want to stand outside for hours in the cold, just to look at a tree." Yoshimori said.

"Would you go, if you had a date?" He asked. I stiffened a little and rubbed the back of my head. Yoshimori is the only one who knows I'm gay, not even my foster parents know.

"I… probably would go. I think the Christmas trees are so pretty." I said, looking away to hide a blush. He sighed. I looked and saw Yoshimori's intolerable girlfriend approaching. She's the most popular girl at school and she's a 4th year student, a year older than Yoshimori and I, and she always has her way, no matter who she hurts to get it.

She walked up to Yoshimori, who'd gotten taller than her in the years. He's a lot taller now… It's dreamy. Yoshimori's become a certifiable bishounen character from the mangas.

"We're going to go see the Winter Ball tonight, Ok Yoshi?" She said. Yoshimori nodded reluctantly and she walked away, her too short skirt flowing in the breeze with her ponytail. Everyone moved out of her way as she walked past, even the teachers. She's the queen and this is her castle…

I looked back at Yoshimori and noticed he had walked ahead into his classroom. I walked past and into my classroom, the only class I don't have with Yoshimori. I sat in my seat and waited for my awkward lab partner Gen to show up. He sat next to me, gave me a quick greeting and promptly, fell asleep. I sighed and followed his lead and fell asleep beside him.

In my dream, I looked around and saw Yoshimori sitting next to me. He leaned forward and kissed me and I blushed. He smiled at me and kissed me again on the cheek. We laughed together and he wrapped his arm over my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. Suddenly it started getting really fuzzy and I snapped awake to the sound of the bell. I sighed and got out of my seat, shook Gen awake and walked out of my class.

I guess I'm on my way home. I've got nothing to do, and Yoshimori will probably be spending today with Tokine, it is the first day of winter break. I walked into the hallway and turned a blind corner. I immediately went back around the corner and peaked across. An empty hall with just Yoshimori and Tokine in it.

"How can you say that!" Tokine shouted at Yoshimori.

"How can I say 'I don't want to go to the winter ball'? It's easy, I just said it again!" Yoshimori shouted at her. She looked at him with an angry glare and she saw me. Yoshimori looked back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me over to them.

"So, you're choosing him over me?" She said angrily, "You swing that way now?" Yoshimori glared at her.

"He never demands his way, so he's better than you." Yoshimori scolded her. She looked at him with a surprised angry look.

"You do **swing that way**. That's **disgusting**." Tokine said her hands on her hips. My eyes widened, I-I'm disgusting. I saw Yoshimori glare at her.

"He's better than you and you know it." Yoshimori said. I slipped out of his grip and ran away. I wiped my tears away and ran out of the school towards Karasumori Square. I stopped under a snow covered tree and rested against it and looked at the giant Christmas tree.

Present Time –x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

It's so pretty, the snow's so pretty; Yoshimori's so pretty… I'm the only ugly thing.

If my love only makes people angry, how will I ever find someone?

Maybe I'm the only one… the only one like this. Am I? Could someone tell me?

I heard my phone ring the nyan-cat song and I answered it.

"Hello."

"Sen! Where are you!" He shouted over the phone. I held the phone away from me for a moment as his frantic screams continued.

"I-I'm sorry Yoshimori." I said. He quieted down on the other end of the phone.

"Why?"

"I-I know y-you're straight, b-but I-I fell in love with you!" I said, ending it with a shout. He was quiet.

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm at the ball…"

"I'll be there soon."

He hung up the phone and I put my phone back in my pocket. I rubbed my hands together and wiped away the tears. I don't like my cold world, it's lonely here. Suddenly, arms wrapped around my shoulders and I gasped. I felt Yoshimori rest his head on my head, he got that tall. Puberty hit him hard while I got barely hit.

"Who said I was straight?" Yoshimori said. I gasped and turned around. I looked up at his eyes and he grabbed my chin gently with his hand. It's so big, compared to mine…

"Don't be alone anymore, OK?" Yoshimori said. Tears started pouring out of my eyes and I hugged him. His arms wrapped around me and he gently angled my head up to look at him. He wiped the tears out of my eyes and leaned in towards me. We kissed and it was heaven.

We pulled apart from our kiss and we kept hugging.

"I only want to be with you, I dumped her." He said. I smiled at him, more tears came out.

"I-I r-really love you..."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**ENDING A/N **

**I hope you enjoyed, I might write a sequel, if this one gets enough favs and reviews. Favs alone will not get a sequel, so REVIEW if you LIKED this story!**


End file.
